goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Cradle (2010)
|image=Cradle.jpg |prev=Solar |location=Nigerian Jungle |weapons=Walther P99 Stauger UA-1 PT-9 Interdictus Kallos-TT9 Terralite III Toros AV-400 |characters=James Bond Alec Trevelyan Natalya Simonova }} Cradle is the setting for the final battle in GoldenEye 007 for the Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background After being captured at the end of Solar, Bond confronts Trevelyan at the top of the station's focusing tower. Trevelyan explains his plan to attack the city of London with the second GoldenEye satellite, in order to punish the global financial market for its greed, using Natalya's fingerprint to activate the GoldenEye Key. Taking Bond's phone, he tries to call Bond's bluff by pressing the trigger, only for the remote mines set in the cooling room to detonate seconds later, beginning the destruction of the plant. Bond takes care of the Janus troops holding him as Alec escapes, and he and Natalya set about sabotaging the GoldenEye satellite to prevent it from being used. Objectives Primary Objectives *Defend Natalya *Get to the Machine Room (4:00) *Create a system overload *Deal with Trevelyan Secondary Objectives *None. Weapons Wii Reloaded Walkthrough Janus Emblems Body armour * On the floor next to the console where Bond regains his Smartphone, to the right of the first console with Natalya * On the floor to the left next to a chest before the outside platforming section with the laser beams * Next to the chests full of weapons before the Trevelyan boss fight (in the circular room after the Quick-Time Event) Trophies / Achievements *Operative - Complete the game on Operative difficulty *Agent - Complete the game on Agent difficulty (stacks with Operative) *007 - Complete the game on 007 difficulty (stacks with Operative and Agent) *Classic - Complete the game on 007 Classic difficulty (stacks with Operative, Agent and 007) *Nigeria Dossier - Complete all Nigeria levels with all objectives on 007 or 007 Classic. *Emblem Elite - Find all 50 Janus Emblems *Master at Arms - Toros AV-400 only appears in this level. If player has at least one kill with every other weapon, should be awarded on first kill with Toros. Changes, trivia and glitches *Natalya (or the console, it is not clear) has a health bar in the Wii version; this is replaced with a progress bar at the top of the screen in Reloaded. *It is never explained what is actually happening in the control room in either version. What is happening is that the plant's focusing mirror is focusing sunlight reflected from the heliostat field into a beam which is panning across the control room. *Like in Memorial Park, Bond gives Natalya his P99 and still has it afterwards. *Chest after second control room contains Toros AV-400 and Terralite III in Wii version, two Toros AV-400s in Reloaded. *In both versions, dying before the outside gantry will reset the timer to 4:00. Dying at the exterior gantry checkpoint resets the timer to 2:00. *The nearest door to the ladder out of the pit where Bond is thrown after confronting Trevelyan the first time is locked in Wii version, unlocked in Reloaded. *Trevelyan has a health bar in the Wii version; there is no indication he is even taking damage in Reloaded. In both versions the battle ends before he actually dies; he still has visible energy in his bar in the Wii version when the door opens and the objective changes back to "Create a system overload." *When Trevelyan leaves the large round room, the attack helicopter will not fly away, and will continue to shoot Bond. It will still try to shoot him if Bond stays in the elevator while on the antenna. *The final sequence in the Wii version is easier since, like all breaching sequences, Bond's P99 fires at normal speed. In Reloaded Bond has a maximum of two shots before Trevelyan insta-kills him. *Satellite's falling angle is different in ending; burning up in the sky in Wii version, appears to be about to land on the plant itself in Reloaded. *At the end, before confronting Trevelyan one last time, if you stand in a certain place, a P99 will appear. If picked up, you cannot exchange it for the weapon that was dropped. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)